


Sun like honey

by cassiansmanbun



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Short One Shot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiansmanbun/pseuds/cassiansmanbun
Summary: Young Marisa and Asriel enjoying a summery evening together in the Oxford countryside
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Lord Asriel/Ruta Skadi, Lord Asriel/Stanislaus Grumman, Lyra Belacqua & Will Parry, Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry, Marisa Coulter & Lord Asriel, Mary Malone/Serafina Pekkala
Kudos: 19





	Sun like honey

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up at 4 am with heartburn and wrote this because i have an unhealthy obsession with resident bad parents asriel and marisa :) enjoy

The sun set on a summer evening, bathing the southern english countryside in honey coloured light, casting slanting shadows on distant hills and knolls, intertwining and curving between branches and leaves, like dappled golden paint blotched onto a canvas of light green. Two young lovers lay in the grass that stretched between an open copse and a thick field of wild flowers, a young, dark blonde haired woman resting her head on the stomach of a slightly older, yet still young man, who stroked her hair absent mindedly. The perfume of the flowers made the air heavy, and the sounds of the evening hummed busily around them; the gurgling of a stream, the lazy buzz of bees, singular chirrups from small birds, the gentle breeze producing a sub-dued rushing among the trees. The daemons of the two were in a still embrace, the woman’s monkey picking softly at the man’s leopard’s fur, who’s ears twitched now and then, swishing tail keeping any midgies away.

Marisa flipped herself around so that her stomach was facing down, then pushed herself up so she could lean over Asriel’s body and kiss his mouth. They shared a deep, silent kiss, before breaking apart. Then she straddled his waist, tucking her hair behind her ears. The sun embraced her sideways, illuminating her skin and making it glow like a lamp. Asriel couldn’t help but smile, and reached a hand to her thigh, squeezing and stroking it lightly. She was a beacon of youth and beauty, a goddess of drowsy, summer evenings, tasting like punnets of strawberries and elderflower wine, shimmering effervescently like the surface of a river. She was the smell of ferns and mowed grass and fresh earth underneath fingernails. She was endless like the days of August, hot and sweet like the flesh of apricots warmed by sun in a fruit bowl. She leaned into his hand, her hair falling into his face as she kissed him again and again and again, careful at first, then fervent, with rising heat. His hand crept up her thigh, and she shivered with excitement and expectation. 

Asriel’s mouth met her neck and he placed fluttering kisses across her skin, tugging and biting certain places. His other hand pre-occupied with her thigh, he reached the other to hold her waist and hips, whilst her hands held his shoulders or ran through his hair. Her body was heavy on his, her breasts and stomach rising up and down with her breathing, the thighs that pinned his hips fleshy and soft, the repetitive brush and shifting against him sending ripples of electricity through his body. He traced her spine with the tips of his fingers, wishing he could unbutton the front of her patterned summer dress. Marisa wished the same about his crisp college shirt, thinking of his bare shoulders, his chest, the line of hair that trailed from his belly button, his hands and fingers kneading her body like dough. He could feel her shuddering, shaken with nervousness, but also pleasure. His hand worked beneath the skirt of her dress and she allowed small gasps to escape, gripping him tighter, then relaxing again. She wanted to be against him, wanted his warmth and breath to seep into her like dew and soil in the mornings. She leaned forward again, kissing his cheek, his jaw, and he felt her hot breath against his skin as she exhaled lustfully. His fingers quickened, revelling in her pleasure and satisfaction. She was rising like a wave, swelling and rolling towards him, peaking.

She came crashing down breathlessly, heavy and fulfilled upon him. Her cheeks were flushed pink, stray curls brushing her eyes, and Asriel smiled at her, finding her blushing and slight awkwardness endearing. Retracting his hand from beneath her, he placed each finger in his mouth, one by one, and sucked, gazing at her intently. A smile worked its way across her face as she sat back up and admired him, his smooth brown hair, the muscle in his neck, his throat flecked with stubble, the intense blue eyes that pierced her. Pecking his nose affectionately, she flipped herself back over so that they were side by side. Marisa hugging his forearm, he rested his chin on top of her head. Then they dozed for the rest of the evening, until the sky was pale blue and stars began to blink like newborn babies. Then they made their way home.


End file.
